


Undead Eyes

by BakaBronze



Series: Cross Our Hearts 2020 [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Garrett chanced a look behind him, attempting to keep his breathing and heart rate in check. It was never wise to show one's true thoughts. True weakness.Garrett is startled by a mysterious pursuer.Cross Our Hearts 2020Day 1: Bare
Series: Cross Our Hearts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Undead Eyes

Even through the cool mist and cover of night, Garrett felt distinctly uneasy. The stranger he’d encountered, not moments before, had startled him more than anything he could recall in recent events. The man had simply  _ appeared _ behind him and locked an arm around his neck as if he’d always been there and the thief simply hadn’t noticed. Perhaps, he was beginning to lose his touch. No. Garrett had seen too much to accept such an explanation, the man  _ had not _ been there before that moment. He’d gotten away exclusively through a knee-jerk elbow to his assailant’s face.

Garrett pressed himself deeper into the alcove. No one should be able to see him from the street, cloaked in the shadows as he was. There was a vent across the street, getting to it would mean safety. Rare was it to find another with a stature able to fit. Most dismissed it as a possibility. Even so, getting to it was indeed the issue. That would expose him to the open air, to sight from the rooftops, and there was no doubt in Garrett’s mind that the man was still there, stalking along them, searching the dark for the escaped thief. He’d know Garrett wouldn’t have gotten far. He was right, of course. For now. He’d escape that gaze, piercing even through the death mask.

Garrett strained to hear. Anything to give him an indication of the other’s position. Nothing. The ambient drizzle of rain and hum of Northcrest’s machinery  _ improvements _ hid anything quieter than the obnoxious clomp of the Watch’s heavy boots. Garrett didn’t like leaving things to chance, but the longer he stayed in one spot, the more likely he was to get caught. And a patrol was about to turn the corner.

The decision was made for him, as torch light began to reflect off the puddles dotting the cobble, growing brighter. Garret made a dash for it, silent. The distance wasn’t far, he could reach the shadows on the other side in but a moment.

A moment, however, is all it takes to get caught.

Garrett felt air displace behind him as he reached for the darkness like a child for the comfort of their mothers embrace. A shelter that never came. The ground rushed up to meet him, and with a thump of stone hitting flesh, the thief was pinned. The weight above him was heavy, Garrett thrashed as much as his position would allow, only to have the stranger force his arms against his back, stealing any leverage he’d had and effectively making themselves immovable as steel. Panic had Garrett try again anyway. It wouldn’t work, he knew that, the man was much larger and Garrett had a poor position to work with at best. Any plausible way of escape would take patience. If the mad hadn’t killed him already, he wanted him alive for  _ something _ .

Maybe to drag him off to the Thief-Taker. Show his prize and claim his reward. Well,  _ that _ was exploitable.

Garrett chanced a look behind him, attempting to keep his breathing and heart rate in check. It was never wise to show one's true thoughts. True  _ weakness. _

A death mask. Fitted together with scraps of metal in a very utilitarian fashion. Maybe the creepy, silent, all knowingness of the gaze was  _ part  _ of said utility. All the same, Garrett felt pinned in place for another reason altogether. Rainwater soaked his mask where it had collected in the groves between stone, making it difficult to draw breath. Garrett hardly noticed. At the mercy of the man above him, his heart stilled. The primal in his eye stirred. The man tilted his head.

At that moment, the Watch patrol finally rounded the corner, Garrett had time for one fearful exhale before the world was twisting around him and the cold, wet stone was replaced by cold, wet roof tiling.

Whoever this person was, they weren’t normal. Maybe, he was here for the stone lodged into Garrett’s eye. He certainly wouldn’t be the first, but that left the thief in a very delicate position. Not that he wasn’t in one before, but the Thief-Taker is predictable. Dangerous, but you can count on his arrogance, hatred and greed.  _ This _ left Garrett feeling much more vulnerable. Laid  _ bare _ under those undead eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to add onto this for other days. Probably won’t do all of them - I don’t have a ton of time, but I want to contribute!


End file.
